


When Daddy Works Late

by Iriska



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Video Recording, solo play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 12:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21179621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iriska/pseuds/Iriska
Summary: Lucien has moved out, with the blessing of his father. Until he can get his “daddy” Hugo to help him break it in, he figured he’d send him something special at work.





	When Daddy Works Late

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift for a friend. I hope you enjoy it!

Lucien didn't have much to fill his small one bedroom apartment with yet. He only had a small dresser and a full sized bed in his room along with a single standing IKEA lamp. Since it was Halloween he'd managed to find some pink and purple string lights on sale and had tacked up a few nails, framing his bed with the lights. But it was enough for now.

It wasn't all he had purchased today.. and he had a purpose for all of it. 

Putting on some deep eye shadow and eyeliner, along with a deep purple lipstick, Lucien put his plan into motion. He pulled on his new silk black thong before rolling up some thigh high fishnets. He attached those with some straps to his new checkered garter belt. He looked over his form, fingertips dancing over his chest, his stomach, teasing them low, just above the panty line. His eyes closed and he imagined Hugo's thick erection pressing against his work slacks. He whined and quickly quieted himself, wanting to save it.

Setting his phone up and adjusting the lighting, Lucien hit record and crawled onto the bed. He sat up on his knees, his hands rubbing over his exposed asscheeks and sighing loudly as he spread them.

"I've been so good lately, Daddy. I wanted to be bad just for you though tonight." He looked over his shoulder at the camera, biting his lip playfully. 

Turning back around, he bent over with elbows and knees on the bed, letting his ass wiggle into the camera. "Since you're working late at that parent-teacher conference, I wanted to give you something to look forward to."

Reaching out of view of the camera, Lucien came back with a small bottle of lube, carefully sliding the fabric covering his tight entrance and began to pour some of the sticky, slick liquid over it. His body visibly shivered as he started to tease himself with a finger, dipping in just slightly up to the first knuckle, the next, and finally started working on a few fingers. His needy whimpers and soft mewling grew louder the more he stretched himself out, "Your fingers feel so good, Daddy, but I need your cock deep inside me.."

He reached again off camera, coming back with a thick toy, though not as big as Hugo. Lucien turned around to lay on his stomach and started licking and sucking the toy. His eyes stayed glued for the most part on the camera, tongue teasing and flicking at the bits he knew that would drive Hugo wild in person. 

"I miss how warm and heavy your cock is in my mouth. Miss sucking on those big balls of yours." His words mirrored his actions until he started to deep throat the toy, wet and sloppy sounds followed audibly until he pulled off, gasping for air. 

"I want you to fuck me though," he poured some lube on the toy and whined, "Want you to stuff your cock inside me and let me ride you until I come."

Lucien grinned into the camera and sat back up on his knees. His small cock was poking up out of the top of the panties, small lines of sticky fluid leaking out from it were visible. "I can't wait until you get home.. until then..."

With that he closed his eyes, crying out as he slid down slowly until he was fully stuffed by the toy. His eyes barely squeezed open while he tried to catch his breath, his muscles contracting around the toy all the while.

Voice breathy, he continued, "Make me feel so full.."

Lucien bit a lip and his eyes shut again as he pushed down the front of the panties, stroking his cock light and slow. "Just wanna come all over your dick.."

Hips wiggling from the teasing, Lucien started to ride. He stayed slow for a while, but the buildup was too much. His head fell to the side and he locked his eyes with the camera, "Gonna make your good boy come.. make me come.."

He bounced harder, getting completely lost in it all until his hips began to stutter, crying out as he came into his hand. Lucien's entire body visibly shuddered as spurt after spurt erupted from his cock, slowing his bounce after a moment and then stopped. 

Lucien sat silent in complete bliss on camera as he came down from his high. He reached his hand up and licked his fingers clean. 

Leaning into the camera, he whispered, "Can't wait to see you tonight, Daddy." 

With a grin, he hit the send button.


End file.
